Innes
Innes (ヒーニアス Hīniasu, translated Heanius in Japan), the arrogant prince of Frelia, is famed for his immense skill with a bow and his tactical prowess. He is around 17 to 20 years old as in Moulder's and Vanessa's B support conversation Moulder says "10 years ago, when the prince was just a child". The Pegasus Knight Vanessa has a crush on him. Innes is extremely brash and proud, and harbors an intense, yet semi-friendly rivalry with Ephraim. At heart, however, he is a good and just person. He is very protective of those he loves, therefore he also also tends to be pretty harsh and severe with his sister Tana, whom he wants to spare from the horrors of war; several times he tries to convince her to return to Frelia, but is unsuccessful; she tells him that she is ready for war because she "Trained with Syrene and Vanessa, two of Frelia's finest." However it is shown he really only wants to help her in their A support. The Sacred bow Nidhogg from Frelia is his sacred weapon although he gives it to Erika to use for the good of the entire army. However since he, Neimi, and potentially Gerik are the only archers it is best to give it to whichever one is better. When Innes was younger, a foreign archer of great renown came to the palace to display his skills. Innes demanded to match his own skills to the foreigner's and they both scored perfect hit after hit, moving the target farther and farther back. Eventually the foreigner became tired and offered to place farther back then Innes could reach for one last shot, he aimed and just barely made the target. Innes however, simply tilted his bow upward and fired again, an extremely difficult shot to make but he achieved another perfect hit. The foreign archer finally gave up and the prince won the contest. Stats Initial Stats Eirika's route |Sniper |Ice |1 |31 |14 |13 |15 |14 |10 |9 |9 |6 |Bow - A |Silver Bow White Gem Vulnerary Ephraim's route |Sniper |Ice |3 |33 |16 |14 |15 |15 |11 |11 |9 |6 |Bow - A |Silver Bow Elixir Promotion Gain None (already promoted) Growth Rates *HP 75% *Str 40% *Skill 40% *Spd 45% *Luck 45% *Def 20% *Res 25% Overall As a pre-promoted Sniper, the usual tactic applies; keep Innes protected and out of danger, since he won't dodge often, due to his low Speed stat. A good support for him would be L'Arachel or Tana, granting him a well needed boost in Luck and avoid. When you obtain him, he's a lot stronger Sniper than Neimi, however, the latter stat growths tend to make her better than Innes at the endgame. He is useful as a replacement if you didn't happen to, or don't want to, train up Neimi. Etymology Innes is the Celtic word for "Island" or "From the Island." Innes is also the name of a Scottish Clan. Endings *'Innes, King and Tactician' (策謀の王子 Sakubō no ōji) As time went on, he succeeded his father, Hayden, as King of Frelia. His resourcefulness and tactical prowess helped him build a court of loyal vassals that served to lead his country to greater prosperity. *'(A Support with L'Arachel)' Stories tell of the sparks that flew between L'Arachel and Innes when they first met. As the love between them flourished, so too did the bond that united their two nations. *'(A Support with Eirika)' After the reconstruction of Renais, Innes challenged Ephraim to a duel. The match ended in a tie. After the fight, Eirika acknowledged her love for Innes, and the two were wed with Ephraim's blessings. *'(A Support with Vanessa)' At Innes's request, Vanessa moved into Castle Frelia where she continued her duties as a knight of the realm. Thereafter, they had a child and lived happily with the blessings of all around them. Other Supports *Gerik *Joshua *Tana Gallery File:Innesingame.gif|Innes's in-game portrait Innes sniper bow.gif|Innes performing a critical hit Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters